Little Dancin' Girl
by Kekkan
Summary: Just a cute two chaptered story where there's a girl that originally doesn't like any of the Night Class students but suddenly falls for Kain Akatsuki. Akatsuki gets jealous because Takuma knows a secret about this girl? What happens? Read to find out!
1. Her Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight! **

"Takuma, how do I look today?"

"What about me Takuma?"

"Yeah how do I look today?"

I sighed and walked past all the other girls going into the gymnasium to practice. Before I shut the doors I heard Takuma's reply.

"You are all beautiful. No one is more beautiful than someone else in my opinion." His voice was soft like velvet, he made it seem like those words were reserve for them when in reality they weren't. He's just a stupid playboy like the rest of the Night Class. I mean why do they even have a Night Class? It's useless if you ask me . . .

Like anyone would though. I'm the freak girl, everyone thinks that all I do is read manga and watch anime while I'm in the gymnasium but none of them have actually ever seen what I do. No one knows that I can be girly if I tried.

I walked to the far end of the gymnasium and plugged my iPod into the sound system; I flicked through the songs waiting until I found the song I was looking for.

My First Kiss by 3OH!3 ft. Ke$ha.

I pulled my cinnamon coloured hair up in a high ponytail letting it hit against my neck as I dropped my hands after tying it up. I changed from my uniform into a pair of tight black skinny's and a red crop top. It stopped above my belly button showing off my red belly bar. I changed from my formal shoes to a pair of red converses.

I ran to the middle of the room and pressed play on the remote and waited for the music to start up. I started to sway my hips to the beat of the music before strutting around. I let loose and started dancing to it. Doing occasional back flips, front flips and cartwheels, throwing in the occasional splits.

Dancing, dancing is the only way I can express myself. It's my passion. But I'm not ready for others to know yet. In fact I don't want any one to know. It was embarrassing to think that someone would see me in this type of outfit. Not when I usually have my skirt to my knees. The music stopped and changed to a different song so I started a new routine.

It was past 12, the outside was pitch black. I could hear the Night Class students walking around the campus going back to their dorms. I changed back into my uniform, collected all my stuff and made my way back to my dorm room. I weaved between the trees trying to stay hidden.

"Takuma, why do you always reply like that when girls ask you how they look?" I froze. That's Kain Akatsuki's voice, and he's talking to Ichijo Takuma.

"Because I don't want them to feel bad about themselves, they're all beautiful."

I had to suppress my laughter so I wouldn't be noticed. They're all beautiful? Yeah 'cause they wear like 5 layers of make-up, they've bleached their hair and they wear contacts. The beauty he sees is artificial not real beauty.

I began walking again as I heard their voice going further into the distance. Before their voices had completely faded I heard a question that Kain-san had asked.

"Has Luna ever asked you what you think about her." Luna? Wait that's my name . . . But I'm the only Luna that goes to this school.

"You mean the one that always goes into the gymnasium?" Oh god. I guess that they notice me.

"ermm. Yeah." My breathing hitched in my throat why would he care if I've talked to Takuma? I ran out from my hiding spot and continued in the direction of the dorm ignoring everything around me. I heard my name being called out but I kept on running. I wanted to get away I wanted to disappear.

I arrived at the door to my room. I walked in and changed into my pyjamas and practically jumped into my bed. I drifted off to sleep everything that happened today running through my mind.

**-Next Day- **

I awoke with a start. My dreams last night had all consisted of Kain Akatsuki and myself. The worst part of it was that we were holding hands and hugging. Acting like . . . A couple. I groaned and rolled onto my stomach screaming into my pillow. I got up and got ready for another boring day at school.

I was walking into my class when I heard all the girls talking about the Night Class boys. The school rep actually all the boys in the class looked pissed. I walked past them ignoring their useless talk about boys. I heard them laugh and noticed that they all turned to face me.

"ne, who do you like out of the Night Class boys Luna?" They looked at me condescendingly. Waiting for a reply so I gave them one.

"I hate playboys, and guys that look girly just aren't my type. Sorry." I smirked at them and then turned my attention to the teacher that had just walked into the class.

The school day went by amazingly fast. I could finally return to me haven, the gymnasium. I ran out of the class and back to my dorm to grab my iPod and my change of clothes. Once I had them all in a bag I ran back towards the gymnasium.

I was only 10 meters away from the gymnasium when I heard the girls from my class talking to Takuma and Akatsuki.

"Do yous like girls like Luna? The girl that's in 2-C. You know the one that everyone calls a freak because she always goes into the gymnasium. We all think she reads manga and watches anime."

I scoffed and made myself know by 'accidently' bumping into one of the girls. I kept walking past them and into the gymnasium. As I walked into the gymnasium I decided to sit down and think. I didn't dance like I usually would. No I sat down and thought. I had to wait until everyone was either in class or in their rooms in the dorms before I would start dancing.

I checked my iPod and started to play the music, I danced around just goofing around until my favourite song came on. I started to become serious. I changed into my outfit for today. A pair of light blue shorties, a light blue crop top like the red one yesterday and a pair of dark blue vans. I put my hair up in a messy bun and began dancing, spinning twirling and gliding across the wooden floors. I was so preoccupied with dancing that I hadn't noticed the other person in the room.

The music stopped and so did I. I spun to glare at the intruder and was surprised to see that is was none other than Takuma.

"Well the girls were way off with what you do in here."

My glare intensified. Out of all the people to find out, why oh why did it have to be him.

"What I do does not concern you now does it Takuma." My voice was cold venom laced into my words. When I saw Takuma shudder I smiled and walked back into the change room. Putting my wig back on and putting my contacts back in. Yes. I disguise myself when I'm at school because I'm insecure.

I walked out of the bathroom and stood in front of Takuma. My arms crossed over my chest.

"Aww why do you wear that black wig and those brown contacts? I think your hair colour's beautiful and your eyes are a very beautiful emerald. So why do you hide it?" I looked at Takuma and sighed knowing that he wouldn't leave me alone unless I told him.

"Because I'm insecure and my mother says it's the best way to keep the attention of others away from me." With that I turned on my heel and walked away.

I couldn't believe he was the one to find out. I swear in anyone else finds out he's dead. I slipped into my bed anxious about what tomorrow would bring.

**-Next Day-**

I flipped my covers up and ran into my bathroom rushing to get ready. Today was a Saturday, which meant I could be in the gymnasium for as long as I want.

I didn't bother putting on my contacts or wig. Even if someone saw me they wouldn't recognise me. After all I'm not wearing my uniform. I was wearing a plain purple dress that flared out at the end; the back of the dress was cut so you could see half of my back.

I ran to the gymnasium, once I was there I slammed the door open and got straight to dancing. When I twirled or spun the dress would lift around me. The door opened and I saw a familiar blonde haired, green-eyed playboy. I smirked as his jaw practically dropped to the floor after seeing me in a dress.

"Like what you see Takuma?"

Takuma laughed and then replied with a shaky voice, "No, but Akatsuki sure does."

I stopped and fell to the floor as I saw a flash of orange behind Takuma. Akatsuki stepped out from behind him giving me a shy smile. I glared at Takuma, why would he bring Akatsuki with him?

I stood up and started to move towards the door when a hand wrapped around me wrist. I looked up into amber eyes, they reminded me of a fire, warm and tender.

Take A Bow by Rihanna started playing and Akatsuki smiled at the floor and let his hand slid down my arm until my small hand was in his larger one. I shivered at the contact, it felt warm and soothing and I wasn't used to it.

"Would you do me the pleasure of dancing with me?"

I turned a brilliant shade of scarlet in a matter of seconds. I looked at my feet and started to step from one foot to another. I nodded my head.

Akatsuki lead me to the centre of the floor and pulled me against him. My head rested on his shoulder, I breathed in inhaling his scent, he smelt like candy and smoke. He smelt. Nice.

We rocked back and forth sticking to simple steps. He twirled me and then pulled me back into his chest. He put his arms on my shoulders and held me out a bit as in inspecting me, his hands trailed down to my hips and if it was possible my blush intensified.

My hand moved from his shoulders to around his neck as if it was on reflex. He leaned down his lips centimetres away from mine.

"Oh Akatsuki I almost forgot, you're stupid cousin needs to talk to you." Akatsuki pulled back to glare at Takuma whose cheeks were dusted a light pink. He coughed awkwardly before continuing. "It looks like I interrupted something. I apologize." Akatsuki's hands gripped my waist. Holding me protectively against him.

I started to chuckle before I burst out laughing. Akatsuki and Takuma looked at me as if I was high. "You're both embarrassed, it's soo cute!" I did my best to impersonate the girls in my class when they talk about the boys. Takuma took a step back and Akatsuki released me and also took a step back.

I pushed my lower lip out making a pouty face. "You're soo mean Taku and Aka." Tears welled up in the corners of my eyes. A few stray tears slipped down my cheeks and splashed on the floorboards.

"Look at what you did Akatsuki you made Luna cry."

I felt scrawny arms wrap around me and my head started to get stroked. I giggled at Takuma's antics. I turned around and buried my face into his chest. "Taku, Aka's being mean~" I made my voice childish and whined in a 'cute' way.

Takuma tried to suppress his laughter but failed when Akatsuki growled.

I was pulled back into a firm chest. Akatsuki's chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lent down to whisper in my ear. "Mine."

**I dunno this just kinda came to me and I had to write it. Might not be good but I just wanted to see what other people thought of it. I might post more Akatsuki X OC stories but that depends whether people like them or not.**

**Read and Review!**


	2. The Consequences

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight! But I own the amazing Luna! **

**I'm back with more for **_**Little Dancin' Girl. **_**I hope many people enjoy this chapter like they did the last.**

It had happened every day since their fateful encounter, he would watch her dance and she would swirl across the floor creating various patterns as she went. They were comfortable in each other's presence, a safe haven for only them to enter. What Luna didn't know is that everything could come crashing down with a mere slip of the lips.

~Luna's P.O.V~

A small smile danced along my lips as I walked into class, my black wig securely on my head hiding my natural cinnamon locks, muddy brown contacts blocking my emerald eyes from view and a pair of thick framed glasses framing my eyes. I shuffled past the girls, who were once again talking about the Night Class boys; I smiled at the floor as they mentioned Kain Akatsuki. I felt five sets of eyes on me, the group of girls. I sat down across from them and waited for the onslaught of questions to come.

"Luna, let us ask you again, who out of the Night Class boys do you like?"

I smirked knowing my answer was still the same.

"Like I said before, I hate playboys, and guys that look girly just aren't my type. Ask me again and my answer will be the same." My voice was harsh but held a hint of envy. They could be so open about the things they like. I however am like a caterpillar forever stuck in its cocoon, hiding its true form from the world.

The teacher began the class not even bothering to wait for the girls to get into place knowing that no matter how hard he tried they wouldn't listen, they'd just disobey; again and again. Time went by so fast; in fact before I knew it, it was the end of the day.

I ran past the group of girls surrounding the Night Class dorm gates and ran towards the gymnasium but I was stopped when my heart thumped against my chest painfully.

"What do you think of Luna? She hates everyone in the Night Class." It's not that I hate everyone in the Night Class, it's just I don't favour them. In fact I don't favour anyone; other than Akatsuki. But they don't need to know that. They don't need to know everything about someone.

I turned on my heel and walked faster as small clear droplets fell out of my eyes, the contacts slipping out of place because of the unusual phenomenon, I quickly got my contacts out and put them in their small container before running towards my haven, my safety.

The place that holds my fondest memories.

Through the crunchy of leaves and the pounding of my shoes against the cobblestone I heard the faint voice of my closest person, Kain Akatsuki. "What do you mean she hates everyone in the Night Class?" His voice quivered and I could tell he was trying to keep in the small tears that would surely cascade down his angular cheekbones and splash onto the floor before slowly disappearing from sight. My heart twinged and the tone of his voice, it hurt me to know that I could be the reason for his pain.

I spun around my wig falling out of place and my natural green eyes met the amber eyes I had grown to love but they held so much disappointment and regret. Disappointment; I had disappointed him; I had made him fell un-wanted. Regret; I made him regret meeting me, caring about me and loving me. I was a failure. I ruined everything I had because of a mere slip of the lips.

The girls scurried after Akatsuki as he walked away from Takuma. So they're Akatsuki fans, who would've known. They seemed like Aido or Takuma fans. The girls leant in towards him and whispered in Akatsuki's ear causing his cheeks to heat up and turn a scarlet red. I growled, the possessive part of my personality boiling up within me. I stormed off and slammed the gymnasium door before peeling off my uniform and throwing on my pair of black skinny's and black V-neck shirt that showed off my curves, my white converses with grey laces finishing off the outfit. My cinnamon locks were left down to trail behind me as I moved.

My small hips swayed to an imaginary beat before I got bored and put my iPod into the speakers and put it on shuffle, Haunted by Taylor Swift was the first song that came on, my heart throbbed his face, the pain within the depths of his fiery eyes eating me from the inside out. The door was pushed opened and a hushed conversation caught my attention as I continued dancing, simply spinning and twirling, letting my hair dance around me.

"Wow. Who is that? She's so beautiful." My dancing faltered before I continued again fixing my mistake as I went.

"Seeing this is breathtaking. This must be why the loser comes here, to bask in this girl's beauty and grace."

I smirked before stepping towards them within my dance steps, I stood right in front of them and smiled dazzlingly at them before speaking, the walls around me slowly breaking down. "One, I am Aikouka Luna, I'm the freak that comes to the gymnasium to read manga and watch anime, was it?" I smirked before spinning in circles and dancing again their presences completely being ignored by me, well every presence except for one. Akatsuki.

"What did you mean by 'I hate playboys, and guys that look girly just aren't my type.'" His eyes sparkled with the tiny tears that were tempted to slip down his perfectly sculpted face.

"As I said, I hate playboys, and guys that look girly are a no go." I paused mid step and looked into the burning depths I had grown to love oh so dearly. I guess I'll have to explain. "I don't like playboys or guys that look girly but Akatsuki is neither of these two types." I smiled as Akatsuki's face lit up, his cheeks burning a sensational red, with each word I took a step forward, I stood on my tippy toes and leaned forwards my soft lips colliding with his rough lips, although his lips were rough they created an odd sensation on mine and I found out that I rather liked this sensation, so that's how we stayed; little soft kisses with thousands of meanings and a comforting embrace, his arms around my waist and me on his lap my legs at either side of his. It was comfortable and it felt so right.

The feeling you get with your true love is the feeling of being a puzzle piece, fitting perfectly together and not being able to match with anyone else.

**Aha, DONE! Victory ;) Some people wanted more so here it is and that's it. NO MORE.**

**Please review if you enjoyed this chapter, please don't hate. I'm not particularly good at romance scenes.**


End file.
